Quand la température monte
by Laviva7
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un Newt dans les nuages se promène à moitié nu dans la chambre qu'il partage avec son meilleur ami?
1. Quand la température monte

Bonjour, je re-poste le OS (et non, ce n'est pas un deuxième chapitre), car Didou614 m'a signalé des erreurs de cohérence (je la remercie encore d'ailleurs). J'espère donc avoir corrigé toutes les fautes, mais bien sûr, je vous laisse seuls juges.

* * *

Dans sa douche, Newt se laissait doucement détendre par les puissants jets d'eau brûlante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser encore et encore cette journée. Elle s'était relativement bien passée, si l'on omettait le fait qu'il avait reluqué son meilleur ami dès que celui-ci apparaissait dans son champ de vision. C'est à dire tout le temps.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de partager sa chambre avec lui? Il savait bien que ça allait être une véritable torture, mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Il fallait que ce soit LUI et personne d'autre qui partage la chambre de Thomas. Foutu voyage scolaire.

Newt soupira en coupant l'eau de la douche. C'était un soupir de résignation, car il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec son meilleur ami, et ce pour trois raisons:

1- Il n'était pas gay. Preuve en était qu'il cumulait les conquêtes féminines, au grand désespoir de Newt.

2- En supposant qu'il pouvait être bi, Thomas ne serait sans doute pas attiré par Newt. Avec son 1m65, ses yeux bruns et sa banalité flagrante, le blond n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un canon de beauté.

3- En passant outre les deux premières raisons, Thomas le voyait comme un ami et ne savait même pas qu'il était gay.

Après un autre soupir, Ô combien pathétique, il sortit de la petite douche italienne pour aller chercher ses vêtements. Thomas étant actuellement dans la chambre de son plan cul, il n'avait pas à se soucier de sa nudité. C'est donc sans gêne qu'il traversa la chambre avec pour seul habit une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches.

Ce que Newt ne savait pas, c'était que Thomas était revenu suite à une énième prise de tête avec Teresa.

Thomas, qui était assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, eu donc la surprise de voir son ami à moitié dénudé se déhancher à travers toute la pièce jusqu'à atteindre son armoire.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que la raison de Thomas s'en alla pour laisser place à quelque chose de bien plus puissant.

Le désir.

Un désir insatiable pour son meilleur ami.

Thomas savait qu'il allait sûrement le regretter plus tard, mais qu'importe. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait. Et il n'allait pas se gêner pour posséder le petit blond si alléchant qui dansait en face de lui.

Il s'approcha silencieusement de Newt en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne le voie pas et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, en prenant soin de lui couvrir la bouche avec sa main. Il ne faudrait pas attirer l'attention des surveillants ou des élèves voisins.

Il colla le corps de son ami contre le sien tandis que celui-ci se débattait. Malheureusement, ses tortillements incessants ne faisaient qu'augmentait l'excitation de Thomas, qui se contenta de le serrer plus fort.

Il mit Newt face à lui, et celui-ci se calma immédiatement en reconnaissant son ami. Il retira alors doucement la main de Thomas qui était toujours sur sa bouche et reprit lentement son souffle. Souffle que Thomas pouvait aisément sentir tant ils étaient proches. Ce qui n'arrangea son petit problème.

Inconscient de la situation, Newt prit la parole:

-Thomas! Tu m'as fait peur, putain! Refais plus jamais ça! D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais là? T'es pas censé être avec Teresa? Vous vous êtes encore disputés, c'est ça? Franchement, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, tout le monde sait que votre relation est destinée au trou et...

C'en était trop! Newt n'avait décidément pas conscience de la sensualité qu'il dégageait à cet instant.

Le dos contre l'armoire, la serviette menaçant de tomber, les quelques gouttes d'eau qui parsemaient son corps, souvenirs de sa douche récente.

Tout ça était déjà beaucoup pour le self-contrôle de Thomas, et il s'employait à ne pas baiser brutalement son ami, mais les mots "prendre" et "trou" l'avaient achevé.

Il était donc actuellement en train d'embrasser Newt. Il avait facilement franchi la barrière des lèvres du blond, profitant de la surprise qu'avait occasionnée son geste. Sa langue s'était précipitée à l'encontre de sa jumelle, les entraînant toutes les deux dans un ballet sauvage, où Newt se laissa dominer avec plaisir.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs souffles, et Newt sembla reprendre raison. Il fixa Thomas, avec un regard troublé, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Thomas... Pourquoi tu as fait ça-AAAAHHH... Hmm...

Heureusement pour nous, l'éclat de lucidité de Newt ne dura pas longtemps.

Thomas s'était empressé de glisser son genou entre les jambes du blond et appuyait sur l'entrejambe de celui-ci. Il se ré-empara de cette bouche si appétissante et commença à malaxer fortement le fessier du blond.

Thomas souleva brusquement Newt pour le isser à sa hauteur, ce qui provoqua un frottement entre le tissu de sa chemise et le sexe du blond. Blond qui tentait désespérement de retenir ses gémissements, qui moururent heureusement dans le baiser.

Thomas quitta finalement la bouche du blond et alla mordiller doucement le lobe d'oreille de son "ami". Il descendit jusqu'au cou où il lécha et suca la peau fine et pâle. Il sourit d'un air satisfait en pensant que Newt aurait une marque demain. SA marque.

Il atteignit finalement les tétons du blond, les mordant sans retenue, tentant de faire craquer le blond, qui gardait les lèvres résolument closes. Voyant que cela ne suffirait pas, il déplaça une de ses mains sur l'excitation du blond, tandis que l'autre alla gentiment taquiner l'entrée encore non profanée.

-Tommyyy... Nga... Mm... AAaah... Ar-arrête ça-AH!

Effectivement, Thomas arrêta, mais ce ne fut que pour allonger Newt sur le lit et reprendre de plus belle. Il se saisit au passage de sa cravate d'uniforme et l'utilisa pour attacher les poignets de son blondinet aux barreaux du lit. Il se stoppa un instant, profitant de la magnique vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Son blond, nu et soumis à lui, tout allanguit sur le matelas, les mains attachées, le souffle court, les joues rouges et les jambes grandes écartées. Un véritable appel à la débauche.

Et le brun allait se faire un plaisir de répondre à cet appel. Il s'empressa donc de se dévêtir, sous le regard génê mais embué de plaisir d'un certain blond. Aussitôt déshabillé, Thomas s'empressa de retourner sur le lit, dominant entièrement le blond de son 1m85.

Il écarta délicatement les jambes que Newt avait refermé et entreprit de lécher le petit trou du blond, rentrant parfois sa langue à l'intérieur. Tout en continuant sa tâche, il présenta trois doigts au blond, qui les prit en bouche inconsciement. Il les suça et les mouilla abondament, en n'omettant pas d'utiliser sa langue et de légers mordillements de temps en temps.

Thomas grogna et durcit encore plus en sentant les mouvements de Newt sur ses doigts. Il retira brusquement ses doigts de la bouche de son blond, et présenta ceux-ci à l'entrée encore inviolée de son amant.

Il embrassa le blond, fouillant méticuleusement chaque recoin de sa bouche, avant d'insérer lentement deux doigts dans l'antre du blond.

-Tom.. Ar.. Arrête... J'ai mal... supplia-t-il AAaaHH... NgaAA...

Newt n'avait pas pu retenir ses cris lorsque les doigts du brun avait frôlé une protubérance à l'intérieur de lui. Le brun, qui avait bien compris le plaisir soudain de l'autre, martela encore et encore cette petite tâche, profitant de la situation pour rajouter un doigt dans le postérieur de son blond.

Il continua son petit manège durant plusieurs minutes, employant son autre main à pomper durement le blond. Finalement, la délivrance tant attendue faucha le blond. Il se déversa en longs jets sur son torse et celui de son amant, le dos cambré à l'extrême et la bouche ouverte en un grand cri muet.

Newt s'affala sur le lit après la tempête qui venait de lui passer dessus, et sembla reprendre un tant soit peu conscience.

-Thomas... Pourquoi...

Mais il n'eu jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase, car Thomas rentra d'un coup en lui et commença à bouger sans attendre, pour le plus grand bonheur de notre blondinet national.

-AAAAh... Haan... Han... Plus...

-Plus quoi, Newt? demanda sensuellement Thomas à son oreille

-Plus foOort... Ng... Plus profond...Ha!

Thomas laissa échapper un grognement sourd, et se remit de plus belle à sa tâche, s'attelant à combler du mieux possible son compagnon. Les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à se libérer. Les chaires chaudes de Newt se refermèrent sur le sexe dur de Thomas, et celui-ci ne tarda pas à rejoindre son amant dans l'extase.

-AAah... NGAAAAA.

Les deux corps se relâchèrent soudainement sur le lit, et Newt s'endormit aussitôt, le membre de Thomas encore en lui. Le brun se contenta de rouler sur le côté pour ne pas étouffer son meilleur ami, mais il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite.

Il posa un regard attendri sur la silhouette qui reposait à ses côtés. Il semblait si petit, si fragile. Et pourtant, Thomas trouvait que Newt était parfaitement à sa place, comme si elle lui était prédestinée. Près de lui.

Une vague d'émotions submergea alors le brun.

Surprise.

Incompréhension.

Amour.

Joie.

Peur.

Epuisé mais heureux d'avoir mis au clair ses sentiments, le brun se dit qu'il en parlerait demain avec Newt, et rejoignit son amant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Bon les petits loups, désolée de donner de faux espoirs à ceux qui espéraient la suite mais c'est juste un réarrangement.

Cependant! Big new: la suite est en cours d'écriture et ne devra normalement pas trop tarder.

Kiss kiss sur vos fesses droites XxX


	2. Ils vécurent heureux

_"Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants."_

 _-_ Fin de l'histoire, c'est l'heure de te coucher!

\- Mais papa, je suis pas fatiguée! Je peux pas avoir une autre histoire s'il-te-plaît?

\- Tu as école demain mon cœur, je te raconterai deux histoires samedi, d'accord?

\- Promis?

\- Promis!

\- D'accord, bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit Yule.

L'adulte éteignit les lumières et posa son regard empli d'amour sur Yule, actuellement recouverte par la pénombre. Quelques rayons de lune perçaient par la fenêtre. Newt sourit. Il neigeait dehors. Yule adorait la neige, elle serait probablement heureuse comme un poisson dans l'eau demain matin.

Il referma la porte et s'affala dans le canapé. Tandis qu'il regardait par la véranda la neige tomber, il sentit ses souvenirs remonter à la surface. Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis ce voyage scolaire...

 _Après cette soirée, Thomas et Newt ne s'étaient plus parlés. Pendant 3 mois, ils jouèrent au jeu du chat et de la souris, se fuyant mais gardant un œil l'un sur l'autre._

 _Tout changea à cause de Minho, un asiatique qui avait commencé à draguer ouvertement Newt. Thomas ne put pas continuer à se voiler la face plus longtemps et prit l'initiative de discuter avec le blond. Ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble mais... Newt ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Il avait peur. Et quand finalement, leur couple s'affirma, les craintes de Newt se révélèrent fondées._

 _Cela avait été une des périodes les plus difficiles pour leur couple. Ils avaient perdus quelques amis, quelques cousins, un frère... Oui, ça n'avait pas été facile._

 _Mais ils avaient réussi. Puis vinrent leurs études. Thomas n'avait pas énormément d'ambition, il décida finalement de s'engager dans la police. Newt souhaitait devenir professeur de lettres._

 _La longue séparation._

 _La peur._

 _Le manque._

 _La distance._

 _Puis, enfin, les retrouvailles._

 _Newt prit le temps de réfléchir. Que voulait-il? Vivre heureux avec son compagnon. Sa décision était prise._

 _Leurs fiançailles._

 _Leur mariage._

 _Après 4 ans, c'était finalement Thomas qui aborda le sujet de l'adoption._

 _Yule naquit un 25 décembre. Elle arriva chez eux quelques temps plus tard._

 _Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans depuis ce jour._

\- A quoi tu penses amour? murmura une vochaude au creux de son oreille

Newt sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

\- A nous. Tu fais une grève des vêtements? taquina le blond en posant un regard appréciateur sur le corps du brun

\- Je ne sais pas encore... Qu'en dis-tu, dois-je essuyer mon corps de rêve et m'habiller?

\- Mmm... Aucune chance. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de te sauter dessus à la sortie de ta douche.

\- Je suis tout à toi...

 _Heureux._

* * *

Et voilà mes petits bigorneaux,

Au départ je voulais poste cet OS pour Noël, autant dire que je suis pas mal hors délai mais j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018!

Bisous bisous,

Evy


End file.
